Christmas with the Cullens!
by ggpet
Summary: This is going to be Bella's first Christmas with the Cullens, but not even Jasper can calm down the tense atmosphere between Edward and Emmet who have been fighting for the past week now. Will they make up before the New year?
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas with the Cullen's!**

**Has arrived!**

**(Finally)**

**Christmas Eve – BPOV**

"Bella" My dad's voice summons me from the confines of my bedroom to the front room grumpily I make my way downstairs, I was still a bit sulky from when he said no to me spending Christmas this year at the Cullen's.

He pats the space next to him on the couch I throw myself on the couch and cross my arms over my chest.

"Now Bells don't be so sulky you're gonna love me after I tell you this" He grins at me.

"What is it?" Despite my mood I'm quite curious to what he has to say.

"Well I've just spoken to your mother and she said her flight will be arriving later this evening and, after some careful persuasion from her I'm going to let you spend Christmas with the Cullen's."

I feel my face suddenly get a whole lot brighter, I make a mental note to thank her. "Also Carlisle has invited Renee and me for Christmas dinner tomorrow" I smile at the thought of both my families getting together for the holidays.

I give Charlie a hug.

"Thanks dad"

"By the way you might as well go over to their house from today seeing as it's Christmas eve"

"Ok I'll go pack and tell Edward I'm coming"

I climb the stairs to my bedroom two at a time, this will be my first Christmas with the Cullen's I wonder what vampire's do when it's Christmas.

I walk into my bedroom to find Alice lying on my bed, wearing a red Christmas Santa Halter Tutu Dress complete with a white fluffy trim and matching red pumps and surprisingly a Santa hat over her spiky black hair.

Her outfit is making her look more pixie like than usual. She giggles at my mouth hanging open in awe.

"Alice you look so cute!"

"Thanks, I dragged Jasper on a shopping trip to buy this outfit, and I had a vision of Charlie saying yes to our offer so I got you a outfit as well" She nods her head at the dress box which has been placed on the rocking chair in the corner.

"Take a look, I wish I'd brought that one for myself now" I lift the lid of the box and pull out the most elegant dress I've ever laid eyes on. It's a red and white corset dress, the bottom of the dress resembles a red fluffy tutu.

With a white satin bow round the middle while the top is a pale white corset. I feel tears prick my eyes, Alice gives me a comforting hug.

"Don't cry Bella I still need to do your makeup, and what would Edward say if I bring you to our house with eyeliner half way down your face"

I laugh at her comment and quickly brush away the tears.

"I'm sorry it's just so beautiful"

"It's Christmas so we might as well dress up" She grins evilly and holds up her cosmetics bag, Alice moves so fast round the room.

The next thing I know she's tied me to a chair and is whipping out her makeup and hair accessories, dam her vampire speed.

An hour later I make my way down the stairs my overnight bag on my shoulder and a Christmas hat on me head, curtsey of Alice. She follows close behind me Charlie comes into the hall to say goodbye, I see his mouth drop open.

"Wow Bells is that you? Alice when did you get here, you look lovely by the way" I roll my eyes at him, Charlie is very fond of Alice and always enjoys her company.

"Sorry Charlie I got here about an hour ago, but was I so excited about Bella's dress I forgot to say hi" She gives him an innocent smile.

I grab Alice by the arm and lead her towards the door.

"Anyway dad we're gonna be late if we stay any longer, see you tomorrow bye!" I plant a quick kiss on his cheek and practically throw myself through the open door firmly shutting it behind me.

I let out a sigh sometimes Charlie can talk too much like my mother.

"Well shall we go now" She unlocks the yellow Porsche.

"I don't suppose you're gonna let me drive" she huffs slightly as she dances towards her car

"Don't worry Bella I won't hit anything" I climb into the passenger seat and securely fasten my seat belt. I know Alice won't hit anything but her driving terrifies me more than Edwards.

She revs out of the space in front my house and drives way above the speed limit to the Cullen residence, as I think to myself what's in store for tonight?

* * *

_**This is the first thing I've uploaded to fanfiction please review, tell me if I should write another chapter or just delete it before anyone else sees it :] Give me ideas for the next chapter if i write one :]**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** APOV**

The first thing I notice as I step into the house is that there's an Edward shaped hole in one of the walls, Esme's sweeping up the surrounding plaster scattered on the floor.

I see the shock on Bella's face as she follows me into the house.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" her voice is filled with concern, Esme lets out a sigh but when she sees Bella behind me her face becomes ecstatic.

"Bella dear you look wonderful" she blushes slightly at the compliment

"Thank you."

"Edward and Emmet have been fighting with each other for the past week now that would explain the hole in the wall" I say answering Bella's question.

"At this rate their going to end up destroying my house" Esme's really upset so I call Carlisle he appears in the room wraps an arm around her waist, gratefully she leans against him and closes her eyes.

"Carlisle where's Edward and Emmet?"

"Well Emmet's in the garage with Rosalie and... I told Edward to go play in the traffic so he will be back when he's calmed down" He gently leads Esme upstairs.

I raise an eyebrow at him, well it seems Carlisle's angry and Bella looks absolutely bewildered. Christmas is looking like a disaster already

"Ok then... well Edward's playing in the traffic...so let's see what Emmet has to say" Bella nods her head in agreement quickly setting her bag aside she follows me to the garage.

**EMPOV**

I was still irritated about what Edward had done but the look on his face when Carlisle told him to go play in traffic was priceless. He was so enraged when he stalked out the house earlier he demolished two trees and disappeared, not that I care he'll come home when he misses his piano.

Alice and Bella walk into the room, their outfits look so cute.

"Woo looking good you two" I grin at them

"Thanks Emmet" Bella blushes why does she get embarrassed so easily. Rosalie looks up from the car she was working on.

"Hey Rose don't you have an outfit like that I'm dying to see it" I give her a wink and in return she rolls her eyes.

"Like I'm going to work on cars wearing my Christmas outfit, you'll see it later" Alice dances over to us.

"What's happened with you and Edward this time because when I left, Esme wasn't upset and Carlisle wasn't trying to make jokes?" I frown

"He started it, he scratched my jeep" I gesture to the car Rosalie was working on.

"The scratch is gone now Emmet so let it go both of you are ruining the occasion"

Alice's voice chimes in "Yeah its Bella's first Christmas with us and she has to put up with this" I stare at the ground they're right more or less, I've gotta try not to ruin it for Bella.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I'll only stop when he stops and right now I don't see that happening."

"Where's Jasper" Alice asks

"Upstairs in his room, he has a cold" Her eyes widen in horror oh god not again.

"Can vampires even get colds?" Bella looks like she's about to collapse from this new information.

"No just Jasper, but if he has a cold he's not in control of his emotions and everything gets a little crazy" I chuckle as I remember the last time when Jasper and Edward almost ended up kissing because there was so much lust in the air, then the next minute it was fear and Jasper threw himself out a window.

"Your thinking about it again aren't you" Alice gives me an evil stare to go with her comment, she wasn't too happy finding Jasper lying on the ground in front the house after coming back from one of her shopping trips.

"I'm going to go check Jazz, don't destroy the house while I'm gone" she vacates the room in a matter of seconds. I turn to Bella who's leaning against the counter watching Rosalie tamper with the cars in the garage.

"Well Bella do you want to hear what happened the last time Jasper had a cold."

"Ok" I lift her up and place her on my knee like the Santa Claus in the mall , the image makes me laugh.

"It all started when Jasper...

**APOV **

"Jasper? " I gingerly push open the door to our bedroom and am almost thrown back as the waves of misery hit me, I nudge the door closed behind me. Jazz is lying in our bed surrounded by wads of scrunched up tissues looking completely miserable and sulky, I sit next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Jazz are you ok?"

"Am I ok, do I look ok? I'm dying over here waahh" I twirl one of his blonde locks around my finger.

"Don't worry it'll pass soon" Jasper opens his mouth and sneezes, then the emotion filling the room instantly changes to lust and oh gosh it's overwhelming. "Jazz..." my words are cut off as he pulls me on top of him and begins kissing me furiously.

Oh gosh he's such a good kisser, dam this lust he needs to get in control of his emotions. I'm attracted to him like a magnet so I can't help but run my hands through his silky blonde locks. Plus he's pinning me to his muscular chest, not that I mind too much. But then someone knocks on the door...

**RPOV**

I climb the stairs with Emmet not far behind, Bella needed to go toilet so we decided to check on Alice and Jasper.

"Why are they taking so long?" I ask Emmet, he shrugs and holds up his hands.

"Maybe they fell in bed together and are up to no good" His booming laughter fills the house. We arrive outside their bedroom door, I knock and invite myself in and am hit so forcefully by the lust in the room I stumble into Emmet.

Alice and Jasper are on top of each on the bed making out, fully clothed thankfully, damit I forgot Jasper has a cold. Must leave room...too much lust...can't fight it.

"Emmet!" I jump on him like a hungry lion and feel him fall on the floor, with me on top, from the shock then I'm snogging him like a savage. Good thing we vampires don't need to breathe because he's making it impossible to come up for air.

"Oh gosh I'm scarred for life" Bella's voice drifts into the room as she takes one look at what's going on and hurriedly shuts the door again. I hear the unmistakeable sound of Jasper sneeze and then Alice's bewildered voice.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**Well that was...weird what was I thinking lool  
guess I was bored, been at my Gran's all day writing this. Chapter 3 may take a while because I'm revising for my S. but I'll continue writing after =]  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Just walk away Bella pretend you didn't see anything, I need some fresh air hurriedly I walk outside to the front of the house.

The cool night air greets me as I begin walking deeper into the forest, good thing I'm wearing converses otherwise being the klutz I am, I'd be flat on my face by now.

"Edward" I say his name normally because I know he can hear it even if I whispered, he appears in front of me suddenly.

"I had a hunch you'd be here" I feel myself start giggling hysterically at him as I remember Emmet's story, a bewildered expression crosses his face.

"Mind letting me in on the joke" The sound of his voice makes my heart somersault, I shake my head.

He smirks evilly "Bella, you know I have ways of making you talk" he moves towards me and gathers me in his arms, then begins kissing the exposed skin on my shoulders and neck. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and the world sway if he keeps this up I'm gonna collapse.

"Ok ok I'll tell you!" he stops and grins triumphantly. "Emmet told me what happened last time Jasper had a cold" I shove a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter, while Edward lets out an exasperated sigh.

**One year ago...**

**EPOV**

"Jasper can I use your laptop?" I step into his bedroom to find the room has turned into a sea of tissues, Jasper's sitting on the end of his bed with the laptop next to him and four boxes of empty tissues.

"Wow...did a tissue bomb go off or what?"

"I have a cold" I begin laughing uncontrollably, as I sit next to him on the bed.

"Jasper are you sure that's even possible, since we are vampires" He frowns at me.

"Do you wanna see what came out my nose as proof" the laughing ceases as I grimace in disgust.

"No...I'm ok" I take pity on him and pat his head, he sneezes and suddenly the room's atmosphere feels weird lusty even.

Jasper hugs me I don't know why but I hug him back and feel my hands slide lower down his back. We pull back slightly and stare into each other's eyes...oh god what's happening?

"Edward"

"Jasper" we say each other's names as our heads inch closer together...Jasper sneezes. We both stop I blink as the realisation of what was about to happen hits me, with such a force I throw myself against the back wall.

Jasper screams and dives through his bedroom window it shatters as the glass flies everywhere, I stand there with my back pressed against the wall for about three minutes before I hear a car pull into the drive and Alice's voice drift through the broken window.

"Oh my gosh Jasper what happened, why the hell are you lying on the floor, your messing up your clothes I just brought those for you yesterday and you decide to go make dirt angels ! GET UP, GET UP NOW!"

**Enough with the flash backs, back to the present...**

**EPOV**

"You're not gonna let me forget that are you?" She looks at me with innocent brown eyes and gives me that beautiful smile of hers.

"Of course not"

"Anyway I can make you forget?" I give her a crocked smile and hear her heart rate increases slightly as I plant a long kiss on her unsuspecting lips, then pull away and catch her in my arms before she faints.

"...I'll think about it" she says breathlessly I chuckle and lean forward to whisper in her ear letting my lips brush lightly against her skin.

"By the way you look breathtaking today"

"Thanks" She blushes a rich red colour, a breeze lightly ruffles her hair I notice her begin to shiver.

"It's cold lets head back, I'll carry you if you like" She stares at me in horror.

"What...oh, fine I'll walk at a human pace" she grins at me as I huff, effortlessly I lift her onto my back she locks her arms tightly round my neck and rests her head against mine.

I plant a kiss on her cheek and set off at a slow human place back home.

"Edward"

"Mmmm"

"Could you do something for me?"

"Anything" She hesitates slightly before replying.

"...Make up with Emmet" I sigh if it's what she wants I'll do it.

"I'll try, I'm sick of us fighting anyway it's just turning into a frustrating habit"

"Thank you" The house is in view now covered in Christmas lights, glowing snowmen, reindeer, elves and god knows what else.

I think Esme got a little too excited this year, we arrive in front the house and I carefully set Bella on the ground, she laces her fingers through mine as we walk together up to the house.

Alice, Rosalie and Emmet are in the front room watching a film as we enter the room.

"There you are Bella! We were wondering where you disappeared to" Alice exclaims.

"Emmet could I talk to you for a second" I leave the room a few seconds later he follows, I listen to his thoughts. _Back for round two eh,_ yeah you wish.

"Emmet I apologize...for scratching your jeep, I don't know what came over me but it was no way to act. I'm going to stop fighting with you because I feel we're ruining the occasion for everybody" I stick my hand out an invitation to shake, his features are impassive he looks at me then my outstretched hand.

Before he starts grinning like an idiot and gathers me in a hug that would crush a bear.

"I forgive you little brother, and I'm sorry for throwing you through the wall today I guess we should apologize to Esme for that."

"What do you mean little brother? I've lived longer than you" His booming laughter fills the hall way.

"Sure you have, anyways we should apologize to Esme and Carlisle"

Together we go upstairs and knock on Carlisle and Esme's bedroom door.

**BPOV**

The film we were watching was Edward scissor hands I myself had never watched it but the way he was walking was making me laugh. Alice kept commenting on his bad taste of clothes, even Rosalie was chuckling a bit.

"How can they dress him like a bondage slave and make him wear all those cheap no brand clothes, and his eyeliner's smudged!" I burst into another fit of giggles, Alice never fails to make me laugh. Edward walks into the room and catches the last of one of Alice's comments about scissor hands clothes before pasting a hurt expression onto his face and shouting.

"How can you be so evil can't you see he just wants to be loved!" He walks back out of the room, upstairs I hear a door slam.

"Ahh I forgot Edwards very sensitive about this film, don't worry he'll be fine" Alice says giggling. "Besides that it sounds like Emmet and Edward have made up, at last"

"How can you tell?" Rosalie's been quite for so long her voice startles me.

"Well the house is quiet and not reduced to rubble"

"True..." I'm staring blankly at the wall when I remember I've left everyone's Christmas presents in my wardrobe, at my house.

"Ahh Crap" I jump out my seat and begin making my way towards the door but stop short after I glance out the window and see that it's snowing, and there's at least a few inches of it.

"Bella what's wrong" Alice appears next to me suddenly.

"I forgot everyone's Christmas presents in my wardrobe" She begins to steer me back into the front room.

"I foresaw this so I brought them over earlier...besides I'm not letting you go out in that" She points to the window emphasising her point. "I get to hold you prisoner in this house until tomorrow so sit down and enjoy the film" I hang my head and make my way back to the couch with Alice grinning behind me.

Sometime later I felt the couch sink slightly as Edward sat down and pulled me towards me, I lean into him and breathe in the sweet smell that follows him everywhere. He leans his head against mine.

"I love you" the words are only a whisper but he still replies

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

**JPOV**

Most of this bar's customers are men dressed as Santa Claus, you would think these people would have families to go home to on Christmas eve. But I guess I can't judge them when I'm here myself, I order a beer I don't even see why I'm here it's not like I can get drunk but I do like the taste.

Maybe it was Rosalie's threat to kill me if I went near her for the rest of the night, after today's events. The bar tender sets my beer on the sticky counter as I mutter a thanks, someone occupies the stool next to me and orders a beer like me.

Curious I look to my right to find her staring at me in one look I know, she's a vampire, she's a veggie, she's freaking me out.

"Hey" she says smiling.

"Hi..."

"What's a vampire like you doing in a place like this?"

"Same as you I suppose" I drown the rest of the glass, her presence is making me uneasy.

"My names Starling, what's yours?"

"...Jasper." She chuckles

"Jasper huh, I've always liked the name Jasper. Why don't we leave this dump and you come back to my place" She slides her hand onto my knee, and that's when I realise that I suddenly don't want to be here.

Gently I remove her hand and stand up.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm happily married and I should be getting back now" I leave the bar just a little too fast, the snow's about 6 inches deep now good thing I never took the car.

I move through the forest at vampire speed the further away from the bar I get, the more I can relax that is until I realise she's followed me I stop.

"Jasper! I love you we could be so happy together"

"I've known you for about 10 minutes, and like I said before I'm happily married" Slowly I begin to back away.

Her laughter echoes off the trees, as she stalks me with a crazed look in her eyes, as I run for my life.

"I know your lying about your wife Jasper, come here I'll make it worth your while JAASSPPPERR!!!!" Oh god why did I leave the house today.

I try throwing some fear at her but because of my cold it comes out as lust at least at that moment I arrive back at the house, and am happy to find Alice standing outside with her arms crossed.

I cower behind Alice as Starling stops a few feet in front of her, and begins snorting with laughter.

"This shrimp is your wife!?" Oh god did she really just say that, Alice gets angry when outsiders call her short and when she gets angry her strength increases ten times more than usual. So...I'm just going to step over here.

"Did you really just say that" The tone of her voice stops Starling's snorts short, Alice moves forward closing the distance between them in seconds. "Say it again if you dare" she says it so calmly maybe that's what makes it so menacing.

Unfortunately Starling just can't seem to swallow her pride she utters the word shrimp before Alice flicks her between the eyes, sending her flying through about six trees destroying half the forest in her path.

"I suggest you stay far away from Jasper and if you ever call me shrimp again, I'll do worse than that."

She turns to me and begins tapping her foot lightly on the ground, her lips are tightly pressed into a thin line as she raises an eyebrow

"Mind telling me who she was, Jasper?"

* * *

**It's taken me a week but I finally wrote this chapter *sigh of relief* :]  
Unfortunately Christmas always comes to an end so the next chapter may be the last o_0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Christmas Day!**

**BPOV**

I woke up to find I was in Edward's bed with Alice jumping on top of me shouting something about Christmas. I groan and pull the quilt higher over my head just to have it yanked down again, I try swatting her away but she grabs my arms and drags me out of bed.

"Comeee on Bellaaa its Christmas wake up Bellaaa!!!"

"Huh?"

"Fine then I'll get Edward to wake you up, Edwarddd!!!" I open my eyes and find that beautiful face in front of me and being a major klutz, I somehow manage to trip on thin air and fall into his chest. I feel his body move as he chuckles

"Bella if you wanted a hug you could have just asked"

"Shut up" I mutter the words into his chest, he pats me on the head.

"Wow I forgot you were so grumpy in the mornings" He pulls away from me slightly and kisses me, I feel my heart slam against my rib cage desperately trying to escape why does he have to be such a good kisser.

All too soon he pulls away from me I stare into his topaz eyes not wanting to look away.

"Merry Christmas Bella...ok Alice I believe she's awake now" I stare at him with wide eyes because I've forgotten how to speak damit, luckily Alice saves me and drags me to her bedroom to get ready.

Somewhere downstairs I hear Jasper shout

"Yess my cold is gone, ha I'm free wooohooo Merry Christmas!!!"

**EMPOV**

"Yess my cold is gone, ha I'm free wooohooo Merry Christmas!!!" Jaspers voice drifts upstairs.

"Shut up Jasper! You'll wake my favourite human" Rosalie is too engrossed with playing the playstation 3 to even notice I've entered the room, that is until I throw the snowball I've been holding at her.

It hits her in the back of the head aww crap why did she move I'm one dead vampire, she rips the console from the tv and throws it at my head. I step out the way as it smashes against the wall

"Aw Rose why did you do that"

"Emmett Cullen I'm going to kill you" I laugh because that's all I can do _oh god I'm gonna die, _she shakes the ice from her hair.

"Come on Rose baby it was just a bit of fun, no harm done"

"Emmett you idiot" I give her the sad puppy dog eyes, irresistible. She walks over to me at a human pace her hips swinging in her low rise jeans.

I shut my eyes expecting to be thrown through the window but instead she places a hand on the back of my head and pulls me towards her. Our lips meet and move in a perfect harmony I wrap my arms around her, ha I knew couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes.

**APOV**

I place the last one of Bella's presents with the others, under the tree we cut down last night. Taking a step back I admire Emmett, Rose and I's handiwork quite good compared to last year, it looked like an explosion in a Christmas factory the phone rings but my hands are full.

"Bella could you get that while I put this away" I store the box labelled decorations back in the closet before making my way back to the front room. Seeing Bella's dejected face I am instantly at her side comforting her.

"Bella what's wrong"

"That was my mum on the phone, her and Charlie can't make it to dinner because of the snow" She sighs sadly I pull her into a hug being careful not to crush her.

"Don't worry, I've promised to make this a Christmas for you to remember so be happy ok?"

I'm glad to see a smile on her face. "Let's get the rest of them and open the presents"

**BPOV**

Alice practically throws herself at me as she rips the paper off her present and see's the dress she's had her eye on since last week.

"Oh my god Bellaaa I thought this was sold out thannkk yooohhh!!"

"It was because I brought the last one" I giggle at her excitement over a dress.

I had received a Nintendo wii from Edward, a rockband band pack from Emmett, a wii fit from Jasper, some wii games from Rosalie, a new pair of converse from Alice and tickets to see an upcoming baseball game from Esme and Carlisle.

Emmett unwrapped his present from me, and held up the dress I had brought for him. The confused look on his face set me off giggling.

"...Umm thanks Bella...I love it...it's...its beautiful..."

"Remember last week when we were in the mall, and you saw that dress and you said you wouldn't mind if someone brought you that for Christmas..."

"O... yeah thanks" he grins at me "Hey this gives me an idea, who wants to prank Mike Newton." Edward's sitting next to me on the couch so I see the shocked expression cross his face.

"Emmett it's Christmas...can't you leave the poor boy alone for one day" the room is suddenly cast into an eerie silence, all eyes trained on Edward before he slaps a hand against his forehead. "Wait...what am I saying of course, what's the plan!? "

"I'll tell you as soon as Alice glams me up." Judging by the smile on her face Alice probably foresaw this ages ago. They both left the room at vampire speed, before I could even ask Emmett what he meant.

**EPOV**

They returned to the room about 20 minutes later, Emmett must have seen my eyes widen in surprise because his booming laughter fills the room. He's wearing the dress Bella got him for Christmas along with some stockings, a pair of boots, a brown wig and lots of makeup.

"Ok be truthful how do I look?"

"Emmett you look like a creepy transvestite with too much makeup."

"Perfect!" I can't help but chuckle at his appearance. "Now for the plan"

Bella and I are in the tree closest to the house so she can hear what's going on Jasper, Alice and Rosalie are positioned a few trees back we had left the cars back at the house because the snow was to deep and Mike and Jessica will get suspicious.

Safely concealed in the trees I give Emmett the signal, he approaches the two of them just as Mike smashes a snowball in Jessica's face, they both jump when they hear the high soprano voice Emmett puts on.

"Mike! Baby how are yah"

"...Umm fine." The confusion set into his features is evident as Jessica makes her way over to Mike, the disgust on her face is not concealed well enough.

"Mike who's this!" I stifle a laugh

"I don't know..." he shrugs.

"Mikkeeeyy! What do you mean you don't know me, we were together all last Saturday!!" I feel Bella shake with laughter next to me as Jessica's mouth drops open in shock.

"Is this true Mike?" her voice is venomous.

"Course it's true he was at my house the whole of last Saturday hun"

"Mike Newton you told me you were looking after your sick grandma, you dam liar!" She whacks him across the head and stomps away through the snow, as Mike calls to her like a helpless animal.

"Wait Jessica...I've never seen this man...woman...thing before in my life" he runs after her like a dog chasing a stick. Emmett calls after them

"Stop lying to yourself Mike Newton, I know where you live!" they disappear back inside Mike's house.

Bella, who is practically in hysterics next to me, almost falls out the tree luckily I have a steady arm around her. We all leave our hideout in the trees and make our way over to Emmett, as he stands there and grins like an idiot.

"So, how was that?" Alice, who is laughing so much, can't even get the words out of her mouth.

"Emmett...you...really...are...a...weird...person" Jasper manages to say the words between laughs.

"Umm I agree" I chuckle, I look to Bella her brown eyes are focused on something that's not entirely there she's smiling sadly. I may not be able to read her mind but I can tell she misses her family, I let out a sigh.

"Emmett you really are an idiot" I turn to see Rosalie and Emmett having a make out session, which is looking very wrong considering the fact Emmett is still dress like a transvestite. I clear my throat letting them know we are all still here.

"Why don't you go change back into your normal clothes Emmett before someone see's you and...probably arrests you for looking like that, I'm going to take Bella somewhere" She looks at me when she hears her name, but before she can ask where we're going I lift her onto my back and move into the forest at vampire speed.

**BPOV**

I've been asking Edward where we're going for the past 5 minutes now but all he's done is chuckle at me. Even when we get to the part of the forest closest to my house I still don't understand where he's taking me.

I begin to feel the nausea from moving so fast set in so I shut my eyes tightly, but when I feel we've stopped moving I open them. I notice the familiar Christmas decorations that are in my front yard but, I don't register that this is in fact where I live until I see Charlie's police cruiser parked in front the house.

Edward sets me down gently onto the ground I stare at him puzzled

"Edward...why are we at my house?"

"Bella, I may not be able to read your mind but I can tell you miss your family, I want you to be happy so I want you to spend the rest of Christmas with them." He gives me that crocked smile again.

"Edward I..." My protest's are silenced with a kiss, I stare at him stunned as I feel the tears build up in my eyes but...I'm actually quite happy. He gathers me in his arms and lays a kiss on my head.

"Thank you Edward" He chuckles.

"I'll be in your bedroom by 9, bye I love you"

"Bye Edward, I love you too" I cross the street but when I turn back he's already gone.

I knock on the door a few seconds later my mother opens it, I see the shock on her face as she bundles me into a hug.

"Bella what are you doing here! How did you get here? I can't even walk through that stuff, I thought you were at Edward's house?" At first I don't answer, just hold my mother tight as I feel the tears well up again, I guess I'm just happy to see her.

* * *

**Well...unfourtunatly that's the end of Christmas, sorry that ending was kinda crappy my imagination has gone on holiday :]  
I've actually realised that I've been spelling Emmett's name wrong for the whole story but anyways...  
Thank yooh for all your review's people I'll write another story for you soon :D  
**


End file.
